Combine
'Combinding' To start of I will give a short introduction of the method. Combining is very useful tool in this game and it will improve you equipment alot! What it does is it takes the items you wish to improve and for the cost of money, some reagents (mushrooms, I will come to them later), some AP and most importantly another piece of equipment. Note this item MUST be of the same grade (color) as the "major item". You can only have 1 combine bonus on each item. You can ofcourse change it by combining again but that will make the old bonus go away. What bonus you will receive on your "major item" differs depending on the stats of the "source item" you choose to use. By putting both of the items in the correct places in the combine window you will be able to see what attribute bonuses your item will get. This means that you can check if its wise to make the combine or not before actually wasting source items and money etc. First of all you need to find the workshop button ingame. Its on the right side of your screen. After clickin it, the workshop window will pop-up. There you can find the "Combine" button in the middle. Once your in the combine menu it will look like this. - For my demonstration I've decided to improve my weapon, my lv10 sword which is in the grade Good with a lv10 armor of the same grade(Good). I put them both in my backpack before opening the combine window. When both the combine window and the backpack window are opened you start by right clickin on the items you wish to improve and after that right click your "source item". Remember the source item will be REMOVED after combining. After rightclickin the items (you can drag them into the places aswell ofc.) your combine window will look like this: I have made a white square around where the preview of the attribute bonuses your item will recieve appears after correctly placing them. As you can see my combine will cost 1650 gold, 360 AP and 10 mushrooms. For that my sword will receive the Combine bonus "+ Spell power 93~115" which is a horrible bonus for a warriors sword but I choose to combine it anyways since this was done on the last day of alpha testing and mainly to show you guys. So here is the result: Link to Combination Effects of all Possible Equipments . 'Mushrooms' You can gather them from the forests behind the Mushroom Village. That is the first village you come to in the game as a new player. They look like this and you press the CTRL button to collect them. Collecting mushrooms requires some AP aswell. (ty mag) And if your wondering what the AP is I can tell you that they are points that some actions require you to pay ingame. For example actions like doin instances or combining items requires some AP. Don't worry tho, they regain every hour you stay online. You also get a set of new AP after every new day. And also for thoose who are having trouble making enought money to afford both pots, pet cookies etc. etc.. AND combining!! Haha. My friend Magorius has posted a thread with tips for beginners on how to make quick money. Here is the link: Fast Money Making Well that is the combine tool.. I hope this guide has been helpful and I wish you the best of luck ingame! If I get some good feedback on this and see that the guide is appreciated I will in a short future try to make guides for all the tools of the workshop. Thank you all! Credit To iHeal<3 Category:Effects of all Possible Combinations